jenricefandomcom-20200214-history
Mage
A Mage '''is a person who has an innate understanding of the magical forces in the world and has been trained to guide these flows into forming specific actions and other responses. Magical training is both expensive and intensive, and most '''Mages '''only spend a few years learning how to control their power before returning to normal life. One area where '''Mages '''are highly in demand is entertainment. Many generally start out as party entertainment, partly to build their power and train, and partly to make money and get recognition as a '''Mage. Most of these entertainment Mages '''are legitimately trying to build up their credentials, but a recently-discovered underground movement in the entertainment business has created more interest and suspicion on these '''Mages. Reports of mages using their entertainment license as a cover for espionage, reconnaissance for competitors, and for other illegal means has dampened interest in the magical entertainment field. Types of Mages Conjurers Conjurers are able to summon or create objects to their location. The higher the Mage’s '''power level is, the larger the item that can be summoned. Only small objects are able to be summoned at low levels, but at higher levels people and larger objects can be summoned. At the highest levels, the '''Mage '''can actually create an item, not just summon it. Conjurers have been utilized in the past for locating missing persons, fugitives, and other such problems that the standard law enforcement is unable to take care of. Illusionists Illusionists are able to create an image of whatever they want. The amount of time they are able to maintain that illusion is dependent on their power level. At the highest levels of power, an illusionist is able to create illusions that are tangible as well. Herbalists Part gardener, part alchemist, Herbalists use the magic of the planet itself to create potions that can be used by anybody. They are responsible for designing the only werewolf tranquilizer that can stop a raging werewolf on a full moon, vampire-strength sunscreen, and many other beneficial concoctions. '''Faith Healers Faith Healers combine trained magical skill with their own spiritual energy to perform healing magic. They are usually attached to a church, but not always. Although most magic users start out as party entertainment, as explained above, once a Mage '''reaches a substantial power level it is not unusual for them to receive a job offer from Viceroy. '''Class and Danger Ranking for Mages Class 1 These are low-level Mages, generally employed in the entertainment industry, but can occasionally be found subsidizing their income through less legal operations. Class 2 These Mages '''have almost completely left the entertainment industry. Only working when they have to in order to alleviate suspicion, they are mainly funded through their illegal operations and contacts in that area. '''Class 3 No longer working above the table, these Mages '''are completely employed outside the law. They may have other lawbreakers that they work with or for, but may also have started to branch off on their own enterprises. '''Class 4 This class-level is comprised of entirely self-employed Mages. They have enough power at this point to make capturing hazardous. Class 5 These rogue Mages '''have been corrupted by their power and believe that they are above other people and the law. Class 5 '''Mages '''will usually have a land area that they have claimed as their own and will attempt to eliminate any other magic users from it. In this land area, they may attempt to subdue the human population as well. '''How to Neutralize a Mage In case of a rogue Mage, the NPIB recommends contacting Viceroy. Although police assistance will be required to make the actual arrest, Viceroy will assist with tracking, spell shielding, and other vital defensive magic to law enforcement. Category:Mage